D'un regard
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: Ils ont grandi. Ils se croisent, sans cesse. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'être ensemble. Mais pourtant, ils s'aiment.


_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

 _Vous avez été un peu radins avec les reviews ces derniers temps. Je suppose que je n'ai pas réussi à faire des histoires qui vous ont vraiment plu… Alors du coup, j'espère encore plus que celle-ci vous plaira. Et si elle ne vous plait pas, j'espère que vous prendrez quelques minutes pour me dire ce qui ne va pas…_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : Ils ont grandi. Ils se croisent, sans cesse. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'être ensemble. Mais pourtant, ils s'aiment.

D'un regard

Il y a tes yeux. Tes putains d'yeux qui lisent en moi. Qui me disent à quel point tu me connais sur le bout des doigts. Et je crève. Tu le sais. Tu souris. Tu fais comme si rien n'avait existé. Tu as même l'audace de dire que ça fait longtemps, de me demander ce que je deviens. Tu n'es qu'un connard. Un putain d'égoïste. Un trop bon acteur. Moi, je crève de jouer la comédie. Je crève de sourire. Je me détruis en te serrant la main. Et personne ne sait. Personne ne le saura pas vrai ? C'était ton plan. C'est notre secret, notre lien, notre interdit. Et je me demande comment personne n'a pu voir. Parce que Amour, tes yeux ils disent aussi à quel point t'es attentif à moi, à quel point toi aussi tu crèves. Tu me dévores de tes iris grises. Tu transpires l'amour, la passion. La même passion que depuis nos débuts. Cette même passion qui ne nous a jamais quitté.

Et je vois tes yeux se noircir quand Ron me prend par la taille et dépose ses lèvres sur ma peau. Mais n'oublies pas, tu as perdu ce droit. Tu n'as aucune légitimité. Il ne te reste que la réalité, cruelle et mordante. Tu l'avais dit Amour, que je n'aimerai plus jamais. Que tu serais le seul et l'unique jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Tu avais raison. Félicitations. Nous sommes comme deux cons, à mourir d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous sommes perdus, avons tué notre chance avant que notre histoire ne démarre vraiment. Nous avons perdu la carte du bonheur en quelques semaines. Tout ça parce que tu l'as engrossé, tout ça parce qu'avant moi tu as merdé. C'était un accident tu as dit. Et tu ne pouvais pas laisser ton enfant, pas après la famille que tu avais eu. Alors tu as épousé sa mère. Tu savais que contre ça je ne pourrais rien faire. Car j'aurais pu affronter mes proches mais pas mon miroir. Je t'en veux, Merlin que je t'en veux.

Alors tu peux être fier. Tu as réussi. Tu as pourri ma vie tout entière. Et j'ai envie de croire que t'as pourri la tienne aussi.

Je me meurs d'envie de te dire que je t'aime. Je crève à vouloir te prendre la main et partir au bout du monde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ainsi ? Pourquoi nos corps et nos coeurs réagissent comme deux putains d'aimant ?

Personne ne l'a remarqué mais moi je l'ai vu. J'ai vu tes doigts qui s'accrochaient aux miens, j'ai vu tes gestes qui voulaient fuir. J'ai même vu ton tressaillement quand ta femme t'a rejoint. Arrête de me regarder. Ne détourne pas le regard. Laisse-moi. Regarde-moi. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Pourquoi tu es partout à la fois ? Pourquoi on est là ? On aurait dû partir. On aurait dû tout abandonner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Morale stupide qui nous tue.

La belle Hermione que tout le monde croit forte est brisée Drago, et il n'y a que toi qui le sais. Que toi qui comprends. Ma seule putain de raison de rester en vie c'est toi. Car si je meurs, je sais que je t'emporte avec moi. T'es qu'un égoïste. Je ne voulais pas de cette promesse. Je t'aime trop pour être responsable de ta mort. Cette promesse sur l'oreiller, avant même qu'on apprenne l'inévitable, je la déteste. Je la déteste presque autant que je te déteste toi. Et je t'entends encore me dire que la vie ne sera jamais belle. Que nous avons trop vécu pour être heureux. Tu disais que nous étions la génération sacrifiée. Que la moitié d'entre nous finirait tarée. Mais tu n'as pas compris que nous sommes les plus fous. Timbrés de s'aimer dans ce bordel monstre. C'est trop fort, trop intense. Ça l'a toujours été. Et ça me fait peur. Je vois presque tes putains d'yeux me dire que ça ne sera jamais fini. Que la douleur ne disparaitra jamais. Et je sais que c'est vrai. Je le sais…

Ça fait mal Drago. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur. Si c'est de te recroiser un jour ou ne plus jamais te revoir. Si je pourrais vivre encore longtemps en sachant que tu la touches. En me laissant toucher par un autre que toi.

J'en ai marre de faire semblant Drago. Marre de te croiser par hasard et te détester pour de faux. Je sais qu'à la prochaine réunion des Weasley je devrai dire que t'as pas changé. Que t'es toujours riche et snobe. Dire que t'es un hypocrite, que tu m'as demandé comment j'allais. Harry te défendra, dira que t'as un peu changé quand même. Ron le coupera et lui dira d'un ton faussement dramatique d'arrêter, car t'es soi-disant trop mauvais pour te repentir. Et moi je me tairais, assise sur ma chaise à hurler en silence. Et je me rappellerai tu vois ? De tous ces moments volés à la vie, de toutes ces étreintes qui m'ont appris ce que c'était de vivre. L'ivresse d'aimer sans limite avec une passion qui fait peur.

Nous nous étions tellement cherché avant d'enfin s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps pour s'afficher, que nous apprenions à être un couple avant de crier nos sentiments. Et aujourd'hui, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si nous l'avions dit. Comment aurais-tu réagi ? Et moi ? Comment les choses auraient finies si tu t'étais affiché avec moi ? Qu'aurais-tu fait pour Astoria ? Car la pression est devenue trop dure quand on a su. Nous ne pouvions plus dire au monde qu'une passion, un tsunami de sentiments, nous emportait. Ça serait venu comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Et puis, nous savions que c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait attendu avant de te le dire, elle ne pouvait pas avorter. Alors tu as assumé. Tu m'as laissée. Et je ne sais toujours pas si ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour, si en me quittant tu as essayé de me défaire de ton emprise. Est-ce que tu voulais que je vive ma vie ? Avais-tu compris que pour toi j'aurais pu devenir une femme de l'ombre, une maîtresse qui se meurt pour un homme qu'elle n'aura jamais vraiment ? Savais-tu qu'alors mon reflet aurait fini par me tuer à petit feu ?

J'ai essayé Drago, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis aujourd'hui avec Ron. Mais tout s'embrouille et se mélange dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour arrêter de mourir dans l'ombre de ton absence. Dans l'ombre de nos regrets.

Alors tu vois Drago, ce soir, c'est un peu celui de trop. Encore une fois je meurs silencieusement. Mais je n'en peux plus de me taire. De retenir cet amour trop fort au fond de moi. Et nos yeux se rencontrent encore.

Pourquoi es tu en colère Amour ? Pourquoi ce regard ? Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, fais en sorte que je n'ai plus mal. J'accepterai tout, même mon miroir. Je te le jure. Mais s'il te plait, fais quelque chose… Je ne supporte plus.

Puis soudain je comprends ton regard, Ron est derrière moi. Il embrasse ma nuque et me serre dans ses bras. Ton regard semble fou. Je ne briserais pas le lien visuel, je veux que tu regardes en face ma tristesse quotidienne. Je veux que tu l'observes, lui si heureux. J'ai envie que tu le vois qui me touche et je veux que tu comprennes à quel point mes yeux sont vides. Mes couleurs sont ternies, éteintes.

Est-ce que tu comprends ? Qu'est-ce que cela te fait ? Dis-moi que toi aussi tu as mal. Dis-moi que tu vas me sauver, nous libérer.

Tu serres les poings, j'en suis persuadée. Ron me souffle à l'oreille « Et si on y allait ? ». Je sais ce qu'il a en tête, je sais ce qu'il se passera en rentrant dans ce « chez lui » qu'il appelle « chez nous ». Mon chez moi n'est pas avec lui, il ne le sera jamais. Et un instant, mon regard se voile. Parce que je sais que mon corps répondra, je sais que Ron sait s'y prendre. Mais tu vois Amour, mon esprit, il restera bloqué sur toi, avec toi. Et quand je fermerai les yeux, j'imaginerai que c'est toi. Comme à chaque fois.

Je dois lui répondre, tu comprends ? Parce que malgré tout, il me permet de ne pas me perdre complètement. Il est un peu ma vengeance envers toi, aussi. Alors je me retourne et l'embrasse. Je reprends mon masque de faux bonheur. Ton regard me brûle, me lacère.

-Lâche-la !

Et tu vois Amour, je n'ose y croire. Parce que je l'ai trop rêvé pour que ça arrive pour de vrai. Parce qu'il y a trop de monde autour de nous et que si tu interviens, tu changeras toutes nos vies sans retour possible. Ron ne comprend même pas que c'est à lui que tu t'adresses. Pas avant que tu me prennes la taille et que tu me libères de son étreinte. Ton corps se place devant le mien, protecteur, jaloux, fou, fou d'amour. La salle se tait.

J'entends ta femme hoqueter ton prénom. Ton fils pleure dans ses bras. Mais toi, toi tu t'en fous. T'as une main sur mes hanches et plus rien ne compte. Sans même comprendre, je la saisis cette main. Nos doigts se retrouvent, s'entrelacent. Et je respire.

Ron siffle, mauvais et coléreux.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Il n'a pas vu nos doigts qui ne se lâcheraient pas, qui ne se lâcheront pas.

Harry se place entre vous mais c'est moi qu'il regarde, moi cachée derrière ton épaule. Il veut comprendre. Et ma carapace se fissure. Comme au ralenti, je sens mes yeux se gonfler de larmes. Je regarde l'arrière de ta tête, observe tout ton corps qui tremble presque de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Amour ?, je te demande.

Cela m'échappe. Ma voix est brisée, suppliante. Le silence devient d'or. Je reporte mon regard sur Harry qui me fixe toujours avec une expression neutre.

-Hein ?, demande Ron.

Et Harry ne me lâche pas. Ses yeux verts me scrutent. Je secoue la tête, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre mais j'en suis incapable. Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Tu arrives, tu débarques, marié et jaloux. Tu me protèges et me caches alors qu'on est censé se haïr aussi fort que ce que l'on s'aime. Tu ne dis rien et moi je m'agrippe un peu plus à cette main qui ne m'a pas lâché.

-Drago ?, redemande ta femme.

Mais tu l'ignores. Tu serres ma main, une veine pulse sur ton cou tellement tu es en colère.

-Ne la touche plus jamais, dis-tu, autoritaire et menaçant.

Ron tremble de colère.

Tu te tournes et me regarde. Ton pouce récolte une de mes larmes.

-Laisse-moi une autre chance, murmures-tu plein de douleur. J'ai fait une erreur. Je ne sais même plus à quoi j'ai pu croire. Je n'aime que toi. Je mourrais pour toi. Ne te donne pas à cet imbécile. Laisse-moi te rendre heureuse.

-On s'en fout de la morale ?, je demande dans un couinement de pleurs.

-Complètement. On s'en contre-fou. On se fout de tout.

Et je souris au-travers des larmes. C'est trop grand, trop plein de bonheur, ça me bouffe le visage et je sais que tous voient mes dents rayonner. Tu souris aussi Amour, t'es beau à crever. Nos front se posent l'un contre l'autre et on se dévore des yeux. Je suis enfin dans tes bras. Il y a ton parfum dans l'air, tes mains sur mes hanches, ta peau contre la mienne. J'entends Harry retenir Ron. Ta femme pleure. Mais peu à peu plus rien n'existe. Je ris d'euphorie, je ris d'amour. Tu me serres et me serres encore. Amour je me sens mourir tellement ce bonheur est fort, tellement il m'enivre. Je m'agrippe, j'ai peur que tu t'échappes. Rien ne nous décolle. Non, rien ne nous décollera, je le lis dans ton regard. Plus rien n'a d'importance désormais Amour. Plus rien ne le sera jamais. Parce que tu es là.

 _J'ai essayé de maîtriser le fait qu'Hermione était perdue, ce n'était pas facile. J'ai peur que ça fasse bizarre (les changements de ton, de vocabulaire…). Qu'en pensez-vous ? Votre avis est important._

 _Un grand merci à Ella-Zabini, pour ton commentaire et pour la correction de quelques unes de mes coquilles (j'ai eu honte, je l'avoue)._

 _Merci également à Zofra, Isabella-57 et Lily d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire_


End file.
